What Could Have Killed Me
by DegrassBitch
Summary: What if JT survived his stabbing?  Everything would have been different!  Please review, this is my first fanfic and I'm nervous.
1. Awakening

"Hey, he's waking up." Where was I? Why was Toby talking so loud, and who was he talking about? I blinked a few times. What the hell? I was laying in a hospital bed. Toby, Liberty, and my grandmother were standing there looking down at me. Liberty looked like she had been crying for three months straight. Her clothes were stained with blood. "Liberty.." I squeaked out, but then I saw Toby. He looked like he was about to punch a wall. "Toby what's.." Then I noticed Manny, Emma, Sean, and Damien were all there as well. "Why is everyone so..what happened?" I asked, groaning. There was a sharp pain in my back. "They stabbed you, I can't believe they stabbed you." Toby practically shouted, he was stomping around the room. "Satbbed me? What are you talking about Tobes?" "Johnny peed on your car.. and then Drake.. he stabbed you.." Liberty eeked out quietly. "Wait.. what? Johnny and Drake? As in LAKEHURST Johnny and Drake?" They all nodded. It came back to me, just a little bit. I was at Liberty's birthday party.. and went out to go find her when I saw Johnny taking a piss on my car. Stupid barbarian. Then I couldn't remember much, just Liberty holding me, the street lights were so bright, she was screaming..

Oh my god, they stabbed me. "Damn those Lakehurst kids." I mumbled. "He stabbed you so close to your aorta, just an inch or two closer, and you would have died." Manny said. She was sitting in one of the chairs next to Emma, and Sean was standing by them. Toby was comforting Liberty, who was obviously an emotional wreck. "That's crazy.." I said. "Wheres Grandma?" I asked noticing she wasn't there. "She's on her way, she should be here in a few hours." Emma said, Sean comforting her. "Well now that he's awake, you kids should go home and get some sleep." the nurse said quietly. I hadn't even noticed her over on the right. Sean helped Emma up, "I'll drive anyone who needs a ride." Manny stood up with them, and they said goodbye. "I'll stay." Liberty said quietly. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." Toby added, pulling Liberty to a chair to sit down.


	2. Say

"Mia's called a few times." Toby said. My phone was in his hands. "How.. How'd you get my phone?" He smiled. "They gave us what you were wearing, and your phone was in your pocket." I rolled my eyes. "You would Tobes, you would." "I don't know if the blood stains will ever come out of either of our outfits." Liberty said, holding my shirt, looking at the stain. "Well, I can't talk to her right now. Just tell her I;m awake and cheery as ever." Liberty smiled at that, I was hoping she would. "Even after getting stabbed, JT Yorke is still his normal happy self?" she asked, moving the vhair closer to the hospital bed. "I'll go wait for your grandma.." Toby said quietly leaving us alone.

I shrugged. "What can I say? Nothing brings me down. And hey, I could be dead right now, so let's celebrate life." I said smiling, staring into her amazing brown eyes, glassy with tears. She smiled back at me, with her luscious lips. "I don't even know what I would have done.. if I would have lost you." she said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Don't think about that Liberty, there's no need to." I sighed. I guess I should tell her what I was on my way to tell her, before I got stabbed and everything. "Liberty.." I said, taking her hand. "I was going out to find you, to talk to you." I told her quietly. She shook her head at me. "I shouldn't have walked out-" "None of this is your fault. Just listen to me okay?" I said cutting her off. She nodded, and I squeezed her hand. "I was going to find you, and tell you how stupid I am. I love you Liberty, and I don't even know why we're not together." I finally admitted, interlocking our fingers. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and if I had the strength I would have wiped them away. "I love you too, James Tiberius Yorke."  



	3. Girlfriend

The next morning my grandma showed up. Liberty and Toby were asleep in the chairs, and I had the TV on a comedy channel. She rushed to my bedside,her words were slurred and she was talking at a rate which I couldn't understand. She woke up Toby and Liberty. "Grandma, Grandma it's okay!" I said trying to calm her down. "Look at me I'm fine!"  
"James, you're in a hospital bed. That's NOT fine." She countered back.  
"No seriously, the doctors all say I'll be better in no time." I said with a confident smile.  
"Uhh, me and Liberty are going to go get some breakfast." Toby said, opening the door for Liberty.  
They needed food. Hell, I needed food.  
"Grandma, can you bring me some pancakes or something?" I asked with a yawn.  
She laughed. "No, I believe the nurses will get you food appropriate for your condition."  
I rolled my eyes. Not like I died or anything, right?

My grandma left eventually, and Toby shot me a text that he had taken Liberty home because her parents were worried, as were his.  
I replied to let him know it was cool, he just had to stop by later.  
That's when I got the text from her.  
Mia, my girlfriend. I sighed and read it. She was on her way to see me. Great. Don't get me wrong, I liked Mia. I liked her alot, but I loved Liberty. I needed to be with Liberty. The whole point of my exsistence was for Liberty. Breaking up with Mia was not something I wanted to do. Not here, not now, not like this. My thoughts were interuppted by a knock on the door.  
Mia shuffled in, looking pretty like always. "JT.." she whispered, gasping as she came closer.  
"Hey Mia." I responded quietly, but happily.  
"I.. I can't believe.." she shook her head, unable to finish what she was saying.  
"I'm fine, it's not a big deal." I said, like being stabbed was an every day thing. In all honesty though, I didn't see this as a huge deal like everyone else did. I was still alive, and they caught the kid who did it. I was making a quick recovery. It could have been so much worse.  
"JT, you got stabbed in the back, literally. It is a big deal." she said, taking my hand. Her touch made me smile. I had missed her while she was out of town, and her mom brought her home early when they heard about me.  
I gave her soft hand a sqeeze. "I'm going to be okay. Everything is fine." I reassured her with a smile. 


	4. The Plan

Mia stayed with me for hours. We talked, we laughed, we kissed, we did everything. Played some games, watched movies, listened to music, even ate. SHe kissed me one last time before leaving to walk home. I sighed after the door closed behind her. Was it really going to be this hard?  
I liked Mia so much, but I had just told Liberty I loved her. Ugh, I wasn't breaking up with Mia. That much I knew. At the same time, I wasn't going to deny anything from Liberty. There was another knock at the hospital door.  
It was Mr. Simpson.  
We chatted for a little bit, and he told me school had been cancelled for the entire week, because people were very traumatized at what had happened to me.  
He wished me well, and was on his way, just like all the other visitors. So many people were coming to see me it was unbelievable.

Finally some peace and quiet.  
I flipped the TV off.  
I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.  
For once in a few days I just layed there and forgot about everything that was going on.  
How did things get like this? Like, why the hell did I get stabbed?  
All I said was "Haha, you are soo funny."  
One hundred percent sarcasm.  
And boom, a knife in my back.  
Some people.. like really? And the worst part was it all happened on Libety's birthday. The poor girl already had her heart broken that night, then she had to find the love of her life bleeding in the streets.  
Spending the night in the hospital, crying her eyes out.  
What an awesome birthday!  
I owed her a better night, and that was for sure.  
I reached for my phone, to text Manny, who would help me plan the surprize party.

Later Manny came by, and we talked about the party.  
I told her why I wanted to throw it, and we talked about the guest list and the date and everything.  
I was getting out of the hospital in a few days, so we would have the party this weekend.  
She ran off to find Emma to print and send out invitations, and call up Liberty to make the plans.  
Liberty would think they were just having a girls night. To forget about everything.  
I had a really good feeling about this. 


	5. Perfect

"Are you seriously planning a party for Liberty?" Mia asked, her arms crossed against her chest.  
"This was probably the worst birthday anyone could ever have, and she deserves to actually enjoy a night!" I said, defending myself.  
She shrugged. "I guess that's true..." She looked at the invitation in her hand.  
"Everyone needs a night to let go, to forget." I said, trying to convince her, to keep her on my good side.  
"Why are you such a good person JT?" she said, sitting at the bottom of my bed.  
I shrugged, and chuckled a little. "It's just how I am."  
She smiled. "What should I get her?" she asked, getting excited now.  
"Well, Liberty likes-" She cut me off, suggesting ideas.  
'What if I got her a new skirt? Or maybe some makeup? Or does she want like.. a calcualtor or something?"  
I rolled my eyes. "I think Manny and Emma would be the experts in the gift category." "Well what are you getting her?"  
"I don't know yet." I lied. I knew exactly what I was getting her. A charm braclet. She would love it- the charms would be all about me and her.  
It was going to cost me an ass load, but it would mean the world to her. And her wearing it would mean the world to me.  
She nodded. "I'll let you know what I get her, maybe you can get an idea."  
It was hilarious how she thought she could find Liberty a better presant than me.  
"Okay, sounds like a plan." I said with a smile.  
She leaned down and quickly pecked my lips.  
"I have to get going, but I'll text you later?"  
"See ya, Mia."

I called Toby. We had talked about the charm braclet earlier, and I had given him the money for it.  
I told him exactly what to buy and to bring it to me exactly after buying it.  
"Hellllo?"  
"Hey Tobes, did you get the braclet?"  
"Yeah, I just bought it and I'm on my way to the hospital now."

After an hour I was twirling the braclet in my fingers.  
Liberty was going to love it, it was perfect.  
I tucked it back into the bag and closed my eyes drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
